


Mask Off, Santa Claus

by kakashisgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't believe there's no smut, Secret Santa, crappy little Christmas story, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisgf/pseuds/kakashisgf
Summary: Something happened between them, but Sakura refuses to talk about it. Maybe Santa can get her to confess her true feelings?





	Mask Off, Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina/gifts).



> I apologize that this is crappy and late. I actually had it done well in advance, but I was hoping my muse would return and help me make it better. She didn't, so I'm just posting it as-is. 
> 
> This is also the first thing I've written that doesn't have smut in it :/ I hope you don't mind. My smut muse also abandoned me.

"This is all your fault," Sakura growled as they made their way to the costume shop.

Kakashi didn't look up from his book. "It is not."

"Yes, it is!” she insisted. “If you hadn't kept reading that  _ porn _ in front of the Daimyo's wife, we wouldn't have to do this."

He tilted his head lazily and caught her eye. "Sakura, I'm pretty sure we're doing this because you destroyed the carriage house with your demon fists."

She poked him spitefully in the arm. "That was  _ not  _ my fault … the thief ran in there!"

"And you couldn't have just chased him out?" 

Sakura huffed and folded her arms grumpily.  "Well, what do  _ you _ know … you were too busy sweet-talking the maids.”

"Why, Sakura-chan … are you jealous?" Kakashi drawled, fixing his gaze on her. 

She tossed her head to the side with a snort, trying to hide her blush. "As if I'd be jealous of some twittering twenty-somethings …"

"You're a twenty-something too …”

"Yeah, but I’m not twittering."

Kakashi nodded indulgently. "Uh huh. And who was it who was gossiping with Ino my entire 21st birthday party?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. “The entire time? You were only there for like five minutes."

"Long enough to see you twittering."

She scowled. "I do not twitter."

Kakashi just shot her a lazy, knowing smirk that made her stomach flip, and she stomped ahead of him, cheeks flushed.

"This is still your fault, you porn-reading playboy," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," he called out, his amusement only too clear as he raised his book back to eye-level.

* * *

 

"Aren't you going to let me see you?" Kakashi complained as he sat outside the dressing room.

"No!" came the voice from behind the door.

He sighed. "I'm going to eventually, Sakura-chan …"

"Well, you can wait until then!"

There was a shuffling sound, and a moment later, Sakura stepped out of the room in her usual ninja outfit, a green elf costume hung over one arm.

"Did you get your Santa suit?" she asked.

Kakashi held up a bag. "Beard and all."

"At least you don't need a wig too," Sakura teased, and he narrowed his eyes. Ignoring his glare, she pressed a finger to her lip thoughtfully as she studied his spiky silver mop. "Are you sure you're going to be able to get the hat to stay on your head?"

He gave her a flat stare. "I'll manage."

"Sure you will …” she hummed skeptically. “I bet it springs right off, like a skinny kid on a trampoline."

She gave him a cheeky grin, then twirled around to walk to the cash register.

He followed behind, grumbling all the way. "Uncultured heathen … doesn't appreciate the avant-garde ..."

“I heard that …" Sakura sang as she hid an entertained smile. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sakura knocked on Kakashi's bedroom window. Without looking, he gestured for her to come in, and she climbed through to find him staring, dismayed, at the giant puffy belly he was expected to put inside his Santa suit.

"I'm going to be fat, Sakura-chan," he whined.

“Yeah, well, these tights keep wedging up my ass, so I think we're even.”

“Tights?” He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side to try to see them from beneath her winter cape.

She hugged the cape closer to her body, flushing lightly. “Nevermind, pervert … let's just get you into this costume."

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, tucking his hands under either side of his jounin shirt and pulling it up and off, leaving him in only his sleeveless, masked undershirt. There was a pause. "… You know, if you wanted to take a good look, all you had to do was say so …"

Sakura's head shot up as she realized that she'd been staring at his abs. She fought back a blush and mustered up a retort. "I was just thinking that it's too bad that body's attached to  _ you _ ," she said brusquely, reaching for the red coat in his closet. "Here … put this on."

He gave her a devilish smirk. "Aren't you going to help me, Sakura-chan?"

She shoved the jacket at him. "Don't even try your playboy tricks on me, Kakashi. You're quite capable of dressing yourself.”

He let out a deep, dramatic sigh and shrugged the coat on. It hung very loosely around his lithe frame, and he pulled it together to buckle the oversized belt while Sakura picked up the stuffing. When he was ready, she helped him tuck it inside the red velvet and then zipped the jacket up around it.

"There ya go," she said, plumping the belly. "Now you just need this ..." She grabbed the large white beard from the dresser. "Mask off, Santa Claus."

Kakashi held up his hands. "Wait just a minute here … I didn't agree to that."

"Oh, come on, Kakashi. This beard is going to cover the same part of your face as your mask." She shook the offending item at him, and he backed away.

"Can't I just leave it on?" he begged.

Sakura stalked toward him. "Take off your mask, Kakashi …"

He continued backing up and Sakura continued following until his calves hit the end of his bed and she stood right in front of him, only his fake belly separating them.

"Mask. Off." she ordered, raising a hand toward his face.

Kakashi leaned away from her. "Nope!"

Frustrated, Sakura stuck her arm out further, but the belly kept him just out of her reach, so she tried again, this time hopping a little.

"Kakashi!" she scolded. "Stand up!"

He chuckled and arched even more until she was practically being held up by his belly as she struggled for his mask.

"Your arms are too short, Sakura-chan," he taunted, and Sakura cursed his height and his puffy stomach.

"Fine," she growled, and then, without warning, she shoved him.

Both surprised and unused to the added weight of the stuffing, Kakashi lost his balance and fell back onto the bed. Sakura immediately scrambled on top of him and reached for his mask, but he recovered quickly enough to grasp her wrists and stop her.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, if I had known all it would take to get you on top of me was a giant stomach, I'd've gotten fat years ago …" he grinned.

She glared at him, blushing in spite of herself, then looked to where her knees weren't touching the bed because of the height of the stomach. "I doubt you could even have sex with a belly like this," she snorted. "No leverage."

The mischievous glint in Kakashi's eyes deepened. "Want to try?"

"Playboy!" Sakura squeaked, jerking her arms out of his grip and swatting at him. He avoided her and (with some effort) rolled her over.

A moment later, Sakura was laughing as Kakashi flailed above her, his body suspended by the stomach.

“Now this is just ridiculous," she giggled.

"That didn't work out as I planned …" he mumbled. His tone was one of consternation, but there was amusement in his expression as he flopped onto his back at her side. "Maybe you're right.”

"I usually am," she sniffed, then sat up to reach again for his mask. "Now take it off."

He stopped her once more, this time holding her in place just above his shoulders, and as he looked up at her, Sakura suddenly became aware of exactly how close they were … they were so close that she could feel his body heat even through their clothes, so close that she could smell him--a deep, woodsy scent that she had to admit wasn't unpleasant.

She froze.

What was she doing? This was  _ Kakashi  _ … the same Kakashi who teased her relentlessly, who never let her off the hook, the same Kakashi who flirted with anyone with breasts and never took anything outside of missions seriously.

The same Kakashi she had sworn she would never kiss again ...

At that thought, she found the strength to break his grip and get off the bed.

“Sakura …” he said quietly as he sat up, his eyes on her. They weren't teasing for once, and she frowned at him, trying to ignore the way her stomach was fluttering.

“Don't even, Kakashi,” she warned.

“We never actually talked about it,” he murmured.

Sakura turned away. “That's because there's nothing to talk about. We were drunk and our mouths happened to touch.”

“That was more than just a touch, Sakura,” Kakashi argued. “We made out for a solid half an hour.”

To her annoyance, Sakura's body heated involuntarily at the memory. He had been a good kisser--a very good kisser--slipping his tongue into her mouth and tugging her bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his large hands along her sides, through her hair. She could remember the way his hard body had pressed hers into the wall, the way he'd gripped her hips, her waist, holding her tightly to him like he never wanted to let her go. She could remember the taste of the alcohol on his breath, the way it had mingled with her own as he slid his mouth over hers again and again and again …

He was the best kisser she'd ever been with.

But that was precisely why she had stopped. She knew exactly how he came to be such a good kisser, and she didn't want to be next in that long line of conquests.

“It was a mistake, Kakashi,” she said firmly. “A drunken mistake.”

The expression on his face as he looked back at her was one she hadn't seen from him before, and she didn't know what it meant … it seemed almost like he was hurt?

But that didn't make any sense. Kakashi never got attached to any of his lovers, and she wasn't even his lover … all they'd done was make out in an alley beside a bar. They were friends--best friends--who kissed once--but nothing more.  

After a long minute, Kakashi sighed and stood up. "I'll use a henge," he said, his voice carefully neutral.

Sakura nodded but didn't meet his eyes as she handed him the beard, and without saying anything else, they left his apartment.

* * *

 

By the time they got near the town center, the awkwardness had subsided, largely because Kakashi had tried to put the Santa hat on as they walked, and it had failed miserably, his unruly hair pushing it off each time, just as Sakura had predicted. Through her laughter, though, she had managed to get it to work by bobby-pinning down as many of his spikes as she could and then bobby-pinning the hat to his head.

"You're lucky I had the foresight to bring these," she said, tucking the final pin in place.

"I look like a hedgehog," Kakashi grumbled.

Sakura flicked him in the forehead as he stood up from the crouch he'd been in while she fixed his hat. "Well maybe if you'd brush your hair once in a while …"

"It looks fine the way it is," he huffed, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Kakashi."

She glanced over in the direction of the large display of Christmas trees and plastic candy canes focused around a small dais, at the center of which was an elaborate, red-lined chair.

"Come on, Santa … the kids are waiting," she said, but he just frowned.

"Do I really have to?"

Sakura sighed. "Yes, you really have to … if I have to dress as an elf and corral a bunch of tiny humans, you have to sit in a chair and let them ask you for presents."

"But they're always so sticky!" 

Sakura giggled. "You're completely covered, Kakashi. You've even got gloves on."

He stuck out his lower lip from behind his beard. "Don't wanna."

"Then you shouldn't read porn at inappropriate times," she shrugged as she reached for him.

"And  _ you _ shouldn't go around destroying carriage houses," he retorted, but he let her take his hand anyway, and she did her best to ignore the way it made her heart beat faster.

"Come on," she sighed, tugging him along.

* * *

With Sakura leading the way, they made it to the village center, where the event organizer was waiting.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, hurrying past the gaggle of waiting parents and small children to meet them. "Why aren't you dressed?"

He had turned to Sakura and was scanning her cape-covered body.

"I am …" she said quietly. "I just …" She looked up at Kakashi, then immediately at her feet. "It's embarrassing."

"Come on, little elf … the kids are waiting," Kakashi parroted, his voice teasing.

When she still hesitated, he squeezed her hand, and Sakura realized that they hadn't let go of each other yet. She pulled away as if burned, her face as pink as her hair.

"Are you really that self-conscious, Sakura?" Kakashi asked sincerely. "I'm sure you look great."

He sounded so honest that Sakura's blush darkened to a ripe cherry color.

"I don't care how you look," the event planner interrupted. "We need Santa and his elf up there ASAP. You're already late. Off with the cape, young lady."

Realizing that she wasn't getting out of it, Sakura finally undid the clasp and slid her cape off of her shoulders, then stood stock still and waited for Kakashi's laugh. When none came, she looked up at him curiously.

He was staring at her to the point that she was sure his mouth would have been hanging open if he were a lesser man. As it was, his widened eyes traveled from her face down past the white fur collar of the green dress she wore to the black belt that cinched her waist to the short, fur-lined skirt and the red tights she'd been struggling with all morning.

"Sakura …" he murmured, and she could see the desire in his eyes as they met hers. It made her flush anew, and she turned her head away.

The event planner chose that moment to place a hand on each of their shoulders. “You two lovebirds can flirt later … let's go!"

With that, he pushed both of them toward the dais, and their long day as Santa and his little helper began.

* * *

 

Kakashi sighed deeply as he removed his beard and unzipped his coat. "I need a break. It's hot as hell in this thing."

He pulled out the stuffing, and in the small space of the little hut they were in, it naturally ended up in Sakura's face.

“Hey!” she protested, pushing it away, but Kakashi took the opportunity to wiggle it around at her a little more before finally setting it to the side so she could sit on the bench with him.

"You're so gross," she complained. "That was probably covered in your sweat."

He gave her a cocky smile. "Yeah, sweat right off those abs you love to stare at so much …"

"You wish!" Sakura snorted, but her face heated anyway.

The hut was built off to the side of the dais expressly to store mini candy canes and provide them with a place to lunch. It was cramped, but it protected them from the hordes of kids they'd been dealing with all morning, so they didn't object.

"I assume you didn't bring anything …" Sakura guessed disapprovingly as she passed Kakashi the bento she'd prepared for him.

He took the box with a grateful smile. "You know me too well, Sakura-chan."

She rolled her eyes. "We've only been on the same team since we were twelve ... And I'm pretty sure you've never remembered to pack your lunch. Not once."

Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish, so Sakura bumped her shoulder into his and grinned up at him.

"I suppose I can forgive you …"

He returned her grin with a happy eye-crinkle, and they ate in a companionable silence. When they were finished, Sakura stood up and stretched. "Well, I'd better pick up those extra candy canes and get back out there. I'm sure the line has built up again."

She looked around for the box the event organizer had told her was there and found it underneath Kakashi's seat.

"Um …" she started.

He followed her eyes. "Ah …"

With a nod, he rose to his feet and moved behind her. It was a little awkward as he slipped past, with her shoulder brushing against his chest, but they managed, and Sakura finally bent over for the box. However, she miscalculated the amount of space she had, and the next thing she knew, her rear was cradled by Kakashi's groin. With a shocked "eep!", she shot bolt upright and whirled around, the box forgotten.

"I'm so sorry!" she said hurriedly. "I totally didn't mean to do that!"

He seemed just as surprised as she was, his eyes wide and his hands frozen in midair. After a moment, though, he relaxed and regarded her with his usual teasing gaze.

"I hadn't really imagined that position for our first time, Sakura-chan, but I'm open to it," he said slyly, one corner of his mouth curling up behind his mask. 

Sakura choked. "You--what?! There will be no first time!" Gathering herself, she pointed her finger accusingly at him.

He took a slow step forward until that finger rested against his chest.

"Are you sure about that?" 

His voice was deep in a way that made her shiver in spite of her indignation, and she just barely managed to say “yes.”

For once, he didn't have a smart reply. Instead, he simply looked at her, waiting, like he knew how she really felt, like he knew that she'd been dreaming about him for more than a year, imagining him touching her, holding her, sliding inside of her …

He looked at her like he knew how close she was to breaking.

Her hand fisted in his shirt as she warred with herself, part of her wanting to pull him closer, to feel his lips on hers again, to feel his strong arms around her. But the other part of her was screaming “danger,” reminding her that this was nothing but a game to him, that she would be only another notch in his bedpost.

In the end, she smiled bitterly and let him go.

“I wouldn't give you the satisfaction,” she said deliberately, then turned for the door. “Bring that box of candy canes out with you.”

She didn't dare look at him as she left, afraid that he'd pull her back in with those captivating eyes, and when she got outside, she sighed, wondering how many girls he had seduced with just a look and a few words in a low tone, how many girls he had made feel like they were the only thing in the world to him.

Her heart twisted.

It didn't matter anyway … she wasn't going to be one of those girls.

With renewed resolve and head held high, she walked toward the front of the line.

* * *

 

Sakura had managed to avoid being alone with Kakashi for the rest of the day, had avoided even making eye contact with him, and as soon as their shift ended, she rushed home without a glance in his direction. 

She knew that she couldn't stay away from him forever--in fact, they had to do this all over again tomorrow--but she hoped that she would at least be able to get her emotions under control before then. 

With a quick prayer to whichever god was listening, she reached for the zipper at the back of her dress, and she had just about snagged it when there was a knock at her window. 

Oh no. 

She knew of only one person who entered her room that way, and he was the last person on earth she wanted to see just then. She considered ignoring him, pretending not to be there, but she knew he'd already seen that she was home by the light, so she reluctantly walked over to open the curtains and lift the sash. 

Sure enough, Kakashi stood on the balcony outside. He was still wearing his Santa suit, minus the beard and puffy belly. The jacket hung open to the belt at his waist, revealing his undershirt-covered abs like he was taunting her with them. 

“What do you want?” she asked crossly.

Kakashi pointed to the hat still on his head. “I need your help.”

She wanted to refuse him, but he was doing his best puppy dog eyes, and damn it if she could ever resist him when he did, so, with a resigned sigh, she sat at the end of her bed and gestured for him to join her. 

He climbed through the window, then took a seat on the floor between her legs, and she did everything she could not to notice the heat of his shoulders on the inside of her knees as she started picking out the bobby pins holding his hat in place. 

She worked quickly, wanting to get him away from her before she did something stupid, and when she was done, she patted him brusquely. “All clear.”

He leaned his head back into her lap and smiled up at her, his eyes crinkling. “How do I look?”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she ignored it. “Like you've been trampled on,” she said flatly.

He chuckled, and she felt the sound reverberate through her body. Unsettled, she pushed him off of her lap. He obligingly stood up and reached for her hand to help her to her feet. 

Standing brought her within inches of him, but instead of backing away, he stayed where he was, his hand still holding hers as his expression turned serious. 

“Sakura, we have to talk about this.”

She averted her gaze. “No, we don't.”

He dropped her hand to slide his fingers across her cheek and into her hair, guiding her into looking at him again. For the life of her, she didn't know why she let him.  

“Yes, we do,” he said firmly. “It's going to ruin our partnership.”

At that, her temper flared and she shoved him away, then stomped to the other side of the room. 

“You should have thought of that before you kissed me!” she hissed. 

To her surprise, his eyes flashed with a hint of anger. “If I recall correctly, you kissed me too … In fact,” he said, walking slowly over to her, “if I recall correctly, you were the one who started it.”

“I--I did not!” Sakura protested weakly as she retreated, but she made it only a few steps before her back hit the wall. 

Kakashi continued to advance until he stood directly in front of her.

“Yes, you did …” 

He placed a hand on the wall beside her face, and she was captured by his eyes, unable even to look away, let alone move, as she watched him lean down, bringing himself close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath passing over her lips. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he placed his masked mouth right beside her ear. 

“You tugged me into an alley, pulled down my mask, and kissed me.”

Sakura’s willpower wavered at the sound of his deep voice so close, and although she instinctively put two hands on his chest to keep some distance between them, she couldn't bring herself to push him away. 

“You could have stopped me,” she argued, just a little breathlessly. 

Kakashi straightened up and ran his fingers gently through her hair. She stared up at him, her heart in her throat. 

“I didn't want to,” he murmured.

Her stomach flipped. “Why not?”

“Because,” he said, his eyes locked on hers, “I've wanted to kiss you for years.”

Sakura gaped at him. “Years?”

Kakashi nodded. “Since we were fifteen.”

“But … that's so long … and all those girls … Why did you never say anything?” She frowned at him. 

He sighed. “You never seemed interested … you had your boyfriends and your crush on Sasuke. And I didn't want to ruin what we have. I still don't.” He cupped her cheek. “That's why we need to talk about this.”

Sakura didn't know what to say. She stood in front of him, mouth hanging open, ready for her to speak, but the words wouldn't come. 

Kakashi’s eyes lowered to watch his thumb as he brushed it along her lip. “If you don't want me, tell me.”

“Kakashi …” Sakura whispered, her eyes sliding closed as she gave in to his touch. 

His thumb left her lip to trace along her jaw as he slipped his hand to the back of her head, silently encouraging her to tilt it backward. She obeyed, and then she felt the heat of his breath on her mouth once more. 

“Do you want me, Sakura?” he asked quietly, his lips ghosting over hers. 

The hand not in her hair curved around her waist, his long fingers pressing into her lower back. Everywhere he touched seemed to burn, seemed to send fire coursing through her body. She ached for him … there was no point in denying it anymore, so she did the only thing she could--she said “yes.”

She felt him smile against her lips just before he tugged down his mask and captured her mouth in a toe-curling kiss.

She was lost. Each movement of his lips was lazy, deliberate, like he was consuming her in the best of ways. She stretched up to wrap her arms around his neck, and he wasted no time in pulling her flush against his body, holding her close with a strong embrace as he deepened the kiss.

She parted her lips for him, letting him slip his tongue inside of her, and gripped his shoulders while he explored her mouth. With every second that passed, with every press of his lips to hers, every flick of his tongue, every nip of his teeth, Sakura felt more and more like she was drowning, like he was sweeping her up into himself, like she didn't know where she ended and he began. He coaxed moans from her that normally would have been embarrassing, but just then, she didn't care. All she cared about was him, the way he was making her feel. 

She could stay in his arms forever. 

“Kakashi …” she breathed desperately between kisses, her heart full of him. 

He trailed his lips from her mouth to her ear. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say my name like that …” His voice was a low rumble, and he sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he carefully turned her around and began walking them toward her bed. 

Their progress was slow, broken up by kisses and the occasional stumble, but eventually she felt her legs hit the mattress. She let him ease her back onto the comforter, then, with a stifled groan, pulled him down on top of her, parting her legs to accommodate his body. The feeling of his weight on her the way she'd imagined it so many times had her sighing, and he smiled into their kiss.

“I love you, Sakura,” he said quietly, seriously, and her heart leapt into her throat. 

He leaned back to look her in the eye, and she saw his grey ones filled with the undeniable proof of the truth in his words. It sent warmth of a different kind thrumming through her veins, and she helplessly returned his smile with one of her own. 

“I love you too, Kakashi.”

They grinned at each other like the pair of lovestruck fools they were until finally Kakashi drew her into another deep kiss, pressing her body to his in a tight hold.

* * *

 

Day two of their punishment mission found Kakashi and Sakura heading once again to the little hut for lunch. As soon as they closed the door, he reached for her, pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on the bench. 

She laughed and poked him in his fake belly. “I didn't know Santa was such a perv.”

“How dare you suggest something so improper,” he scolded with a squeeze of her waist. “I'm simply doing my duty … Now be a good girl and tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

Sakura decided to play along. “Hmm … I would have to say that I want a boyfriend.”

Kakashi pretended to be shocked. “A beautiful girl like you doesn't already have a boyfriend?”

“No …” she shook her head sadly. “There is this one guy, but he hasn't officially told me if I'm his girlfriend yet.”

Kakashi nodded understandingly. “So you want this guy to be your boyfriend--this guy in particular?”

“Yes,” Sakura confirmed. 

“Describe him for me so I know which one he is.”

Sakura rolled her eyes--he obviously knew what she was aiming for, yet he kept up his little game. She sighed. “Well, he has silver hair …”

“He's a grandpa?” Kakashi interrupted incredulously. 

Sakura snapped his beard against his face. He frowned at her. “No, he's not a grandpa; he's my age. He's tall, and he wears a mask all the time.”

Kakashi's frown deepened. “It sounds like he has issues …”

“Oh, he definitely does,” Sakura agreed. “He’s a playboy who reads porn at all sorts of inappropriate times.”

“So you're telling me you want a perverted grandpa with serious issues?”

Sakura poked him again. “I already said he's not a grandpa! As for the other things, yes, somehow I do.” She fixed him with a threatening gaze. “As long as he changes his playboy ways.”

Kakashi smiled easily, his eyes crinkling. “Somehow I suspect this guy would be willing to do anything for you.”

Sakura blushed. “So what do you think, Santa … will I get my wish this Christmas?”

Instead of responding right away, Kakashi pulled off his fake beard and lowered his mask, letting her see his whole face. His expression as he looked at her was warm, and it made her cheeks flush again.

“Sakura, I would like for you to be my girlfriend,” he said, his tone formal.

With a wide grin, Sakura reached for him to drag him into a kiss ... only to be cock-blocked by his puffy stomach, unable to meet his lips with the stuffing between them. 

“Argh! This thing!” she growled, but Kakashi just laughed and unzipped his jacket to take it out.

Once he'd dropped it to the floor, he wrapped both arms around her and tugged her to him, slanting his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. 

“You know,” he mused when they broke apart for air, “I'm starting to become rather fond of this mission. You in that elf costume … having this little place all to ourselves … you in that elf costume …”

He gave her a wicked smirk, and she sighed in exasperation.

“Playboy …”

Kakashi shook his head. “Not anymore … I have the girl I want.”

Sakura blushed at his open declaration, and he smiled as he guided her head back to his. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
